Eternity
by chibichibi-neko
Summary: A short fic on Miyu and Larva's last moments together. A sequel will follow ^_^


Hello Fanfiction readers ! This is my first Vampire Princess Miyu fic, and I apologize if there are any mistakes with my story, which do not fit with the original plot. I haven't read all the VPM mangas, so if something's wrong, correct me. I think, according to some sources, that Reiha was banned into the darkness, but I'm not sure. In this fic, however, Reiha will be in the human world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of vampire Princess Miyu and it is the complete property of Toshiki Hirano & Narumi Kakinouchi. This story and Yuki and Mikami are mine, however. 

Happy reading !

( " ) = speech

( ') = thoughts

( ***) = new scene/time

( * ) = dream sequence or action

italics are either memories/ recollection or emphasis on words.

Papa- father

Iie- no

Shinma- I guess they could be called demons, but it isn't what I would think as correct 

* * *

"Larva … you will always be with me, won't you ?"

"Always, Miyu …"

* * *

A young girl in a white and red kimono was curled up on her bed, sobbing desperately…

__

'You lied ! …You lied, Larva ! How could you leave me ? …' 

Her small frame shook convulsively as she once again replayed the scenes in her mind.

* * *

__

"Larva ! I can feel the last shinma nearby !" Miyu said with excitement.

"Yes, he is very close…" The black-robed figure next to her replied. 

Miyu sighed with content as she thought of her nearly completed task. Her arms wove themselves around her cloaked companion's _neck, as she leaned into his embrace._

"Miyu…"

The hood slowly slipped off to reveal the beautiful shinma …Larva.

"Larva ... "

"You are thirsty, Miyu. Drink…"

The small vampire let out a childish giggle.

"You always know what I want, Larva, " she said happily, as she moved closer to his neck, "There's no one in this world that I love as much as you !"

The shinma's arms tightened around his mistress' small frame as she drank his blood.

'Miyu…'

* * *

Miyu was lying asleep in her dorm, tossing and turning.

* "Mama ! Papa ! Iie, don't leave !!!"… "They belong to the Darkness, Miyu. You must complete your task before they're free…" * 

"Unnnnn." 

* "You'll never be human again…" *

From the dorm's open window a shadow came swooping in, to land on Miyu's side. 

"Miyu, are you alright ?"

The small vampire didn't answer to her companion, but opened her eyes to stare unseeingly at the far wall.

It was a while before she spoke.

"I had that dream again. Mama and Papa were being sent to the Darkness, and I couldn't do anything. I was helpless…like a human."

Miyu sighed tiredly as Larva's arms encompassed her slim shoulders. He did not say anything. He understood Miyu's fear and pain, her need for the comfort of silence.

She startled him as she suddenly asked,

"Larva…you will always be with me, won't you ?"

Larva tenderly stroked her face as he looked deeply into her vulnerable golden eyes.

"Always, Miyu." He replied with a soft smile.

He stayed with her for the remainder of the night, until the first rays of dawn pierced the darkness of Miyu's dorm, where he once again disappeared.

* * *

* Tap tap tap *

The sound of someone's rubber-soled shoes made as they ran along the now-empty classroom corridor.

"Halt, shinma !"

A young voice called out behind the student, whom slowly came to a standstill.

"What are you doing here, shinma ?" Miyu asked as she appeared in front of the beautiful youth, Yuki.

Yuki looked up at Miyu defiantly as he replied.

"I am here to see Mikari. Out of my way, vampire !"

He made an attempt at running past the girl, but then Larva appeared in front of him, effectively blocking his path.

Yuki's ice-blue eyes contained fear, as he was confronted with the red flame in Miyu's right palm.

As if summoned, Mikari appeared at one end of the corridor.

"Yuki ?" She called, as she tried to discern the figures shrouded in darkness. "Yuki, is that you ?"

"Mikami…Mikami !" The shinma yelled as he tried to run towards his love.

"Larva !" Miyu called, "Send him back into the Darkness !"

Larva nodded once, as he summoned the red flame which would send Yuki back. 

Mikami had now noticed Yuki running towards her, his face a mask of fear and bitter regret. She suddenly had a feeling of foreboding, as she saw her boyfriend being followed by an increasingly bright light.

"Yuki !" She called as she started to run towards him.

"Shinma, back into the Darkness !" Miyu called as the flame was released, and engulfed Yuki. He only gave a mournful cry of "Mikami !" before his form disappeared.

"Yuki ?!?!" Mikami cried in horror as she saw him vanish in a ball of flame. "YUKI !!!"

She ran towards the spot where her boyfriend was and scanned the corridor. Maybe he was just playing a trick on her. Yes, it must be a trick. It couldn't be anything else !

Mikami continued to search for Yuki. She looked in the classrooms, the cupboards, the broom closet, everywhere, but not a sign of her boyfriend. She stood in the middle of the corridor and called his name over and over again, until she finally collapsed on to the ground, her arms violently clutching her shaking form.

Miyu slowly appeared out of the shadows, to stand in front of the distraught girl.

"Hello Mikami. Do you wish for an eternal dream ? I can give you one, in exchange for your blood." She said softly.

Mikami looked at the young girl in the white and red kimono through tear-clouded eyes.

"What did you do to Yuki ?!" She asked in a grieved and agitated voice.

Miyu regarded the girl coolly.

"Yuki did not belong here. He went back to where he belonged. Do you want to go to him, Mikami ? I can give you an eternal dream, where you and Yuki will always be together."

Mikami looked at Miyu in a shocked and slightly frightened way.

"Can you do that ?"

"Yes. In exchange for you blood, you will be with Yuki for all eternity."

"…all eternity ?"

"Forever…"

As if having been given silent consent, Miyu lowered her head to the other girl's neck. As she drank Mikami's blood, a lone tear trickled down the girl's face. 

'Yuki…'

* * *

As Miyu carefully laid the body of Mikami onto the ground, she felt an ominous cold draught wash over her. She suddenly took notice of the ground that was starting to freeze.

"Reiha…" The vampire muttered as she was confronted with the image of the Guardian of the Third Realm.

"Miyu, long time no see." Reiha said pleasantly as Matzukaze waved hello.

Larva drew closer to Miyu as she continued to simply stare at the Guardian of the Third Realm. 

Reiha seemed to be in no hurry as she looked at Miyu then Larva with a small smile.

"Well done." She said finally. "You have nearly completed your task. "

Miyu now opened her mouth.

"What do you mean ? I have completed my task. All the shinma have been returned." She asked in bewilderment and growing suspicion.

Reiha now smiled.

"You have returned all shinma, but one."

She was now staring at Miyu's silent companion.

"No…"Miyu whispered as the full impact of what Reiha was implying sunk in.

"He must leave as well, Miyu. He is a shinma."

"NO !" Miyu burst forth as she threw her arms around Larva like as if trying to shield him from Reiha's grasp. 

"Don't be silly, Miyu !" Reiha reprimanded when the vampire wouldn't let go. "Matzukaze."

"Gotcha, Reiha."

Sharp ice darts were fired at Miyu, but she wouldn't let go. Her kimono was torn and bloodstained, yet she still clung on to Larva.

"Miyu…"

"No, Larva… I won't let you go. You belong with me…" Miyu whispered as she answered Larva's unstated question. Whimpering slightly, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, as Matzukaze continued to shoot ice-darts at her.

"Stop it !" Larva yelled as he futilely tried to protect his mistress, but the missiles just went through his body to hit her. 

"Miyu, you've got to stop this ! I am not that important to risk your life for !" He tried to disengage her arms from around his neck. 

"Yes, you are, Larva." Miyu whispered. "I love you."

Larva's body became rigid as he heard her whispered words. His face displayed shock and grief.

"Miyu…" He said softly, as Reiha exploded into laughter overhead.

"Ho ho ho ! This is too good !" She crowed. "I knew that that Western shinma meant more than a servant to you, but love ? You are truly still a human, Miyu, to be as weak as that !"

Totally unaware of Reiha's presence, the two shinma were engaged in a last moment of intimacy.

* * *

Miyu gazed into her companion's blood-red eyes. She loved his eyes, they always held so much tenderness and warmth.

His right hand was caressing one side of her face, an intimate and bittersweet gesture. Gently she laid her hand over his, as tears threatened to spill at the corners of her eyes.

"Larva…"

" Hush, Miyu. Don't cry… I want to remember your beauty unmarred by tears of sadness… don't cry, Miyu…"

And so she tried not to, but as Larva's tender touch stopped, and he stepped away from her, she couldn't hold in that single tear that trickled down her pale cheek.

"I love you, Miyu… for all eternity…" Larva whispered as he started to fade away.

"Larva !!!" Miyu cried desperately as she ran to him and embraced his disappearing form.

* * *

Miyu now silently stared at the ceiling. It was always like this, every night she would see Larva, then she would cry, but then she would stop. It would be like until he returns. Until then she would continue her nightly vigil for her eternal companion…her eternal love.

So, how'd you like the end of it ? I've never written a Vampire Princess Miyu fanfic before, but I hope you like my debut. 

I'm thinking of doing a sequel where Miyu and Larva are reunited, but I'ld love it if you had any suggestions (shinma names, sub plots, etc.), so don't hesitate to mail me.

Now, to clear some things up. You've probably realized that I only call Miyu a vampire in the novel, but on the DVDs, etc. she's Vampire Princess. Well, I'm basing my stories on the German mangas (which I'm sooo glad I can read !) and in them, Miyu is only referred to as a vampire.

As to Larva, he apparently can speak in the mangas, and he can take off his mask, too, so that's why he's got a few lines in Forever.

Have fun at Fanfiction.net ! And never forget to review ! (Reviews are like milk to a baby for writers)

Rose-chan


End file.
